


He Must Know What He Is Doing!!

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: (spoiler alert for you Corrin: he has no clue), Accidental Phallic Imagery, Corrin's fucking thirsty, Drawing, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Traditional Media, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 18:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10393779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: Kaze, decides, much to the (sexual) frustration of his wife, to starting practicing with a wooden training sword, but he really needs to learn a lesson about A) where he rests his blade, and B) not accidently seducing his wife





	

**Author's Note:**

> So about one week ago I drew shirtless Kaze, and was rather pleased it with it, but didn't think much of it again...
> 
> ...until upon showing a friend, was told that his placement of his sowrd was rather phallic, and they were indeed correct (I have provided the image, which can be seen also on [my art blog](http://gadoodliangirl.tumblr.com/post/158374772699/so-if-you-premote-kaze-or-reclass-him-he-can-use)). Sor, I wrote a teeny fic about it. This is short and silly honestly.

 

Sometimes Corrin had to wonder just how oblivious Kaze could truly be to how attractive he was.

It was far fetched enough that he didn't understand the nature of the various gifts random women give him, or their continued unwanted attention towards him.

But this. It simply stretched the bounds of imagination.

Kaze had recently taken up the art of the sword, under Hana’s careful tutelage. He reasoned that he needed to be able to better handle foes at a close distance, and Corrin had agreed, as for her husband to stay safe.

But now...!

It was a warm day, and Kaze was accordingly shirtless. Sweat dripped down his toned abdomen, highlighting each taut muscle as he moved. On occasion, he lifted an arm up to wipe his brows, exposing the side of his pec to her eagerly awaiting eyes. His movements were graceful and fluid, without a single worthless step. Just watching him made her weak in the knees.

His worst transgression, however, was where exactly he rested his sword.

On his hip, facing forward.

Corrin was not a woman of a foul mind, not in any sense, but the imagery produced by a wooden training sword protruding from her husband's crotch was nearly impossible to ignore. _He must know what he is doing!_

“Kaze!” she called to him from near a pillar (conveniently out of the sight of the others), trying to keep her voice level as possible. He came with a smile when she beckoned as a good husband and retainer should.

“Yes, my love?”

“I’ve noticed the...” she licked her lips as he unconsciously gripped the blade in his hand, “Aptitude you hold for latest... pursuit.”

His lovely face grew even lovelier as his smile grew wider, “I only wish to further my ability to protect you.”

_Can he seriously say he has no idea what he does to me!?_

“I was thinking...perhaps you deserve a reward for all this.”

“I require no such thing- _ah!_ ”

The training blade hit the floor.

“W-Where are you...touching...”

“A reward. For the beautiful view you’ve given me recently.”

He turned a flattering shade of red, “My training has...” he spoke lowly, “Aroused you?”

She nodded, grinning deviously, “Now I humbly request you join me in my quarters. Unless you would like me to make it an _order_?”

“That will not be necessary,” Kaze’s voice was level but there was an undeniable strain to his tone, “I will follow your lead.”

“Delightful! If you please, let us go before you’ve totally cooled off. I’d like to make use of that adrenaline.”

Reveling in his increased flush as she tugged him towards her quarters, giggling, Corrin thought that maybe Camilla had influenced her more than she had thought.•

**Author's Note:**

> I made Corrin extra thirsty for effect, and nothing againt dear Camilla at te end there, just making a harmless joke haha.


End file.
